theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Spirit 1
Humans gain a spirit animal at about the age of 2 years old. These people are called Spirit Host. The human is then able to merge with the spirit animal in several stages. # Zero Stage; Normal Human. Their power level acts as a defense mechanism against spirit attacks. # First Stage Spirit Mutation; This stage is when the powers of the spirit animal can be used by the human. Usually increased strength. Elemental abilities also transfer while in this stage. # Second Stage Spirit Mutation; The physical attributes of the spirit animal become the humans. Claws, wings, second sets of arms, a partial mutation is made that replaces parts from the human with parts from the spirit animal. This is the most powerful stage for most spirit host. # Third Stage Spirit Mutation; The spirit animal is then able to summon tools it commonly uses. For most spirit animals, this does not exist, only upper rank spirit animals can access the third stage and use their special tools. A spirit host is ranked in tiers 1-10. These tiers are then split into power levels of 1-9999 where levels 9000 and above may spontaneously move into the next tier, giving birth to the tier 'A power level of over 9000'. Power levels and the host's spirit animal can be measured with a spirit crystal that will identify the name of the spirit animal and the power level of the spirit host with 100% accuracy. So what does the power level actually mean? A raw bombardment with spiritual energy is possible by anyone. Normal humans have a power level of about 100, and if they could get a difference of (Tier *100) power levels from another person, they would be able to cause damage to their body. The power level acts as a measurement for the augmentation of physical ability and spiritual energy attacking and defending. A single power level is equivalent to being able to life 1 down, so the average human can lift 100 down before things like age and physical strength apply to them. Spiritual energy bombardment does not have uses outside attacking other humans, so it does not have any extra modifiers. But what is a human spirit? About 1 in every 100 people have a spirit animal, so while it is not most people, many people do have spirit animals. Of these people, 1 in every 10,000 will have a human as their spirit animal. The human spirit animal is essentially another human and makes it so that the spirit host cannot gather power levels and in addition to that, entering stage 1 spirit mutation will cause the human spirit to take over the body. This causes the original spirit to not integrate, but rather become trapped inside the body, unable to overpower the human spirit. For this reason, human spirits are considered a curse. Having a human spirit is worse than having no spirit animal. Monsters. Yes, this world has them, and they are ranked by stars. There are only two groups though; * 1-1337; Monsters get larger in size and more dangerous. These are the most common monster. * 1338-9999; Monsters get smaller and even more dangerous faster. These monsters can be the size of a rat, but able to destroy a building with a movement. These are very rare and are worth a huge amount. And the power level needed to kill a monster was generally the star level * 100. A single person could have a maximum power level of 99,999 which would be enough for a monster with a power level of 1,000. However, very few people had power levels over the 7th tier or 70,000 power levels, so hunting monsters higher than 500 star levels was generally done in groups. So what does someone get from killing a monster? They get their power levels! Not directly, but with the materials. Condensed spirit energy is made inside the monsters from 1-1337 in a large bead, then from 1338-9999 the bead gets smaller but continues to grow in power. The bead can be taken from a monster corpse and eaten directly for a huge surge of spirit energy that will most likely not be refined, or it can be made into pills that can be consumed over time to absorb the spirit energy and increase more power levels. How are beads ranked? # White Pill; 1 power level gain, 10 coins, 1-10 star monsters # Yellow Pill; 5 power level gain, 100 coins, 11-50 star monsters # Orange Pill; 20 power level gain, 1.000 coins, 51-500 star monsters # Red Pill; 100 power level gain, 10.000 coins, 501-1337 star monsters # Purple Pill; 500 power level gain, 100.000 coins, 1338-9000 star monsters # Black Pill; 2500 power level gain, 1.000.000 coins, over 9000 star monsters Currency in this world is the Coin. 10 Coins is approximately $1.00 on earth. The biggest currency mover is the pill market, where high ranking pills can be sold for millions of coins. Weight units are Down. If something has weight, it goes down, simple right? This is the story of Tai Lung, 4th son of the famous monster slayer and 7th tier spirit host, patriarch of the 'White Spirit Lineage', Tai Legen, and mysterious assassin for a mother. Because his family has lineage, they get their spirit at birth, but Tai Lung was born with a human spirit. Many years later though, he was discovered by his family to have two spirit animals, not unheard of, but very uncommon. What is even stranger though is, his second spirit animal is an apostle, something only his mother had knowledge of the origins of. His apostle spirit animal is however, Brutus, apostle of the greater god Winrar, blessed with infinite power and 7 abilities. # Illness immunity; Cannot conflict diseases, recovers from poison almost instantly. # Accelerated Regeneration; Able to regrow his entire body from a single cell. The origin of the cell is of no importance, most commonly though it is the head or the heart. # Immortality; Does not age past 28. # Fire Enhancing; Able to change the temperature of the atmosphere to produce flames and move existing flames. # Water Enhancing; Able to constrict water in the atmosphere to produce rain, can manipulate existing water. Can lower the temperature of water to create ice and manipulate existing ice. # Ground Enhancing; Able to manipulate anything that resembles stone. Is able to change the molecular structure of the ground to create precious metals or refined materials. # Wind Enhancing; Able to manipulate the air. However, this leaves a question. If Brutus is an apostle, and Tai Lung has a human spirit in addition to Brutus, what is the human spirit? THAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED THIS SUNDAY NIGHT!!